blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Alarm Blaze
is the 11th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze gets an urgent call from the fire chief saying there's a fire on the bridge and he needs extra help, so it's up to Fire Engine Blaze and AJ to hurry and save the day. Synopsis The episode begins with a race at the Monster Dome. All of the trucks are racing with Blaze in the far lead. After he and AJ greets the viewers and shows off his skills, Crusher eventually steals the lead but Blaze manages to catch up. Pickle watches the race from aside, cheering both trucks on, when he decides to get a snack. He heads over to the hot dog stand, but before he can take the hot dogs he notices the burner start to steam and flame up, setting the whole stand on fire. This alarms him and sends out a call to Blaze, allowing him to transform into a fire engine and finish the race all while beating Crusher and putting out the fire at the same time. Blaze's friends congratulate him on winning and stopping the fire, except for Crusher who is upset at losing once again. Blaze is glad with Pickle most of all, as he did what is right: when there's a fire, he called for help. AJ suddenly gets an urgent call from the Fire Chief at the old bridge on the other side of Axle City. It is all up in flames, and his crew of firefighters is not enough to put it out and they need Blaze. Blaze accepts the challenge, and uses Blazing Speed to exit the Monster Dome super fast. Blaze and AJ take off, singing Ride Of Our Lives in the background as they head on their way. Ahead of them, some roadwork is going on; some of the worker trucks have concrete mixed in their machines, and a wrecking ball is being raised. It suddenly breaks and crashes into the road, making a hole in it, and Blaze manages to save one of the workers in time. Since they have to fix the hole before going on, Blaze decides to use the mixers to fill it with concrete. With help from the viewers, they manage to fill the hole and go on. As the two take off again, they sing a Volume song as they observe various types of volume around them. After the song, Blaze gets another call from the Fire Chief and lets him know he's coming to help. Relieved, the Fire Chief lets the other firefighters in on Blaze's imminent arrival before the call ends. Meanwhile at the park, Crusher is wallowing over another race loss as Pickle comes over, surprised that Blaze is on a winning streak. He offers him his hot dog to cheer him up, but he refuses and decides to have ice cream instead. Building an ice cream scooper machine, he is immediately cheerful again, but constantly adds too many scoops that it malfunctions and starts firing giant ice cream everywhere. When Blaze notices the flying ice cream, he saw his friend Reece and manages to help her by using his hose to spray them and make them dissolve. He succeeds with help from the viewers, and sprays the machine which destroys it. After he leaves, Crusher is tired with all the ice cream while Pickle is more than impressed. Blaze enters the forest, answering yet another call from the Fire Chief, and uses Blazing Speed to hurry over to the damage site super fast. Along the way, he and AJ sing the song Fired Up. Arriving at the bridge, Blaze joins the firefighters and they proceed to put out the fire. Unfortunately, their hoses run out of water and the fire begins to spread, so Blaze hurries over to some water tanks to refill. AJ uses his visor view to locate the tank with the most volume. Filled up with the most water possible, Blaze extinguishes all the fires, and the Fire Chief congratulates him on a job well done. Back at the park, Crusher and Pickle are cleaning up the melted ice cream. Crusher is annoyed that he's using a mop and Pickle has a hose, so Pickle offers to switch. But when the water doesn't come out of the hose, Pickle realizes he's standing on it and when he steps off, the hose sprays water uncontrollably and flings Crusher into the fountain, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept